Single-wheel electric balancing scooters, as electric balancing scooters supported by a single wheel, are quite popular in consumers since they are small in size, easy to carry, environmentally friendly and energy saving. The leftward and rightward balance of single-wheel electric balancing scooters is realized in such a manner that a driver puts his/her feet respectively on pedals on two sides of the wheel, holds the scooter body by the insides of his/her calves and adjusts the center of body weight. Because the driver controls the balance of the scooter body by his/her feet and calves, it is very difficult to make the scooter body balanced, and it is hard to control the turning during running. Particularly for beginners who are inexperienced in controlling the force exertion of feet and calves and the adjustment of the center of body weight, it is difficult to achieve the balance of single-wheel electric balancing scooters and thus laborious for them to drive such single-wheel electric balancing scooters. With regard to the commercially available single-wheel electric balancing scooters, the driver is unable to control the scooter body when accidents such as power-off happen, easily resulting in unexpected collision or damage to the scooter body. When not in use, a single-wheel electric balancing scooter has to be put on the ground lying on its side, thereby causing wear on the surface of the single-wheel electric balancing scooter; and when the driver is to use the single-wheel electric balancing scooter again, he/she needs to make the single-wheel electric balancing scooter upright, thereby bringing much inconvenience. Since single-wheel electric balancing scooter cannot be dragged although it is easy to carry, carrying for a long period of time will make the driver feel laborious.